WWE Live!: DUBAI 2
WWE Live!: Dubai 2 was a WWE All Womens Event. It is one of the few pay per views to just feature women, as it's counterpart Evolution will be an all male event. It featured 7 matchups solely based on women. Background This is an event following the request of Dubai for WWE to return for another event. This will be an all woman event with the return of the historic shark cage match for the WWE Tag Team Championships. During the first Dubai!, Team LGBT Made are the only women to have retained their championships in this matchup. Izlotte Flair would win her second WWE Womens Championship at the event in the preceding year where she would go on to hold the title for 100 days, defeating former champion Brie Phoenix. WWE Live!: In Dubai would be the first crowning of the Divas Championship. This event will mark the first time, the NXT UK Womens Championship, and NXT Womens Championship are defended in another country and that the NXT UK Womens Championship is being defended at all. This event will mark the first time the Womens Championship has been contested in a fatal four way. The first year participants were Tori Jax, Izlotte Flair, Brie Phoenix, and Taomi. This event will mark the first defense for Briana Belair and Talia Ciampa's second defense. Eva Marie won her shot on an episode of Raw against first ever champion Katelina. Kalani was being bullied by the Authority's Angels ( Aliyah and Karma ) and Maria, she ultimately challenged them to a matchup after they attacked Kenzie after her match. In the days leading up to the event, it was announced that WWE Superstar Tori Jax agreed on a release by WWE. Matchcard Winner of the 20 - 30 Woman BR will receive both the ttrina memorial cup, and a future womens championship shot of their brand. Results In the opening bout, Sophia Lynch would tap out Lacey Evans to the dis arm her. Lacey would announce that she will showcase her talent and give the women a realization of the Womens Right. In the second bout, it was a 25 woman BR for the ttrina memorial BR cup and a future womens championship shot won by Joseph // Lana. In the main show's first match, Karma Aliyah, and Maria teamed up to take on Kalani Jaymella and Amber in a losing effort. Kalani Jaymella and Amber were revealed following the win to be on Team NXT for Survivor Series. In the second bout, Casey would make her debut weighing in from Paris, France defeating Sebra Rayne but ultimately coming to the numbers of Zina and Ameliuh the Beautiful People. In the third bout, Girly Stratus was set to fight for the NXT UK Womens Championship against Layla James, but was attacked by Naomi rendering her unable to compete in the matchup and the match was put in as a no contest. In the fourth bout of the event, Briana Belair would defend her championship but unfortunately could not make it in time, thereby leaving Sophia Lynch and Stacylina left to fight for it. Sophia Lynch would tap out Stacylina after Stacy attempted to cheat by hitting her with the title, but the referee would restart the matchup immediately leaving Sophia the winner. Later in the night, Briana Belair would come out and announce she wants her championship back and got it returned but in a hefty wage as she'll be taking on Sophia Lynch in a rematch at Takeover Dallas. A big announcement was revealed that Sebra Rayne will now be the smackdown live general manager, and that the WWE Cruiserweight Division will kick off with a series of tournaments for the championship. In the main event, Talia Ciampa defended her championship against Britlexa Bliss, Sabrina Banks, Cali Cross, Iza Moon, and Izlotte Flair in a retaining effort, just to be ambushed in the end by Joseph and Maynara.